Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart
Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart (10 June 1737 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and the second Duc de Mortemart, after the elevation of Mortemart from a Marquisate to a Duché. He is commonly known at Court for holding both the positions of Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre and Grand Maître de la Maison. Born in 1737 at Le Château d'Argenteuil, Paris, Grandelumière, Alexandre was born into the illustrious name of the Rochechouart de Mortemart. Although not as celebrated as his father's generation of the infamous Mortemarettes, Alexandre is equally as intelligent and renowned for his looks, physique, libertine character, and of course, the esprit de Mortemart. Biography Birth Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born at Le Château d'Argenteuil on 10 June 1737 to Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquis de Vivonne and Sophie Thérèse de Rochechouart de Mortemart (née d'Orléans), Marquise de Vivonne. He was the first-born male of the couple, being largely celebrated by both families. He was granted the title Marquis de Montpipeau at birth. Infancy During Alexandre's infancy, he had short, curly blonde hair and fiery blue eyes, like that of his father. Due to complications between his parents, he and his elder sister, Marie-Gabrielle Hortense, would be extremely limited in their connection with their mother. Because of this, Alexandre would grow to dislike his mother greatly. Childhood Being raised by his father, Alexandre would grow up to be much like him. During his childhood, he would enjoy the pleasures of being outside, spending time with his father and playing with his siblings. Due to him rarely seeing his mother, he knew little about her except for the extensively negative rumours that would be spread about her. Adolescence Like that of his family, Alexandre would be educated as a member of the high nobility (as was usual for those belonging under the name Rochechouart de Mortemart). He would be educated to become proficient in several languages, them being English, Latin, French and Italian. This would make him ranked highly within the Court as an intellectual personage to represent the Rochechouart de Mortemart. In addition to this, Alexandre enjoyed the sport of sparring and would consistently study the art of the sword. Engagement It was announced on a court visit to Paris that Alexandre was to wed Mademoiselle, Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou. Upon the news being shared, it was said that the entire room was filled with applause and smiling faces. Although shocked by the news, Alexandre would seem to be happy and nervous. Marriage The betrothed couple were wed on the 28th of December, 1757. Both would exchange sweetly sincere smiles during the ceremony. Immediately following the wedding, the Court would move back to Le Château d'Argenteuil on the command of l'Impératrice ''and a ball would be hosted shortly afterward. The now ''Madame la Marquise de Montpipeau (later to become Madame la Duchesse de Mortemart) would claim the first dance with Alexandre as his newlywed bride. Although the two seemed happy, the Marquise (later Duchesse) would be nervous and as such would get scared each time she would be twirled during the dance. Later on that night, the couple would be called into the bedchamber to perform their duties: procreate. Unknown to the Court, l'Impératrice ''being an exception, the ''Marquise (later Duchesse) would pass out immediately upon Alexandre touching her. Uncomfortable with the idea of procreating with an unconscious woman, Alexandre would roll over and doze off to sleep. Following an opera, the Marquise (later Duchesse) would have a conversation with l'Impératrice about how once a woman accepts love from her husband, she will be able to live a happier life. Taking this advice seriously, the Marquise (later Duchesse) would be willing for the Marquis (later Duc) to "try again" that night. The marriage would be successfully consummated. Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart would be born in 1758, named after Alexandre's grand-uncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart. Death of the Cardinal de Mortemart In December of 1757, the Cardinal de Mortemart finally retired from court-life to a well-deserved, more secluded, life at his prestigious residence, le Château de Rueil. Much to the surprise of the Court, he seemed to recover himself into a more positive mood after being treated carefully by his physician. A short-lived recovery, the Cardinal would pass away two days after his transfer to Rueil, leaving behind him his entire fortune, all his residences, and a vast collection of other things. Among them, he would write in his will, to give the following items to Alexandre: * Silver tea set received from the Princesse Palatinat with a small cash bequest of 1,000,000 livres. * Perroquets * Permissive residence of the Château de Beauvoir * Original writings of all the Cardinal's books * 1,200,000 livres (total given: 2,200,000) Duc de Mortemart On the night of 10th March 1758 during a ball held in Paris, the late Duc de Mortemart would enjoy dances, wine, and a substance that shouldn't be enjoyed by anyone: poison. He would begin coughing violently, falling down a flight of stairs into unconsciousness. Originally believed to be drunkenness, he was moved to the Château d'Argenteuil. It wasn't until the next morning that the doctor had stated that he believed for it to be poison. His father's death took a fairly large toll on Alexandre for a short period of time. Each time he was mentioned, he'd become a bit melancholy, where he would usually take out the letter he had been given after his father's death. He'd begin to rely heavily upon those who provided emotional support, such as the Marquis de Franciéres and Monseigneur le Dauphin. War of the British Succession Entrusted by l'Empereur himself to command the entire English front, Alexandre effectively gained the position of Maréchal de Grandelumière. Using this to his advantage to perhaps gain personal glory, he easily accepted the command and was thus sent to England with a little over 50,000 men. Personality and Appearance Personality Contrary to that of his father, Alexandre was more outgoing and bubbly. He would master using the esprit de Mortemart, as would all those belonging to the Rochechouart de Mortemart would do. At one point, Monseigneur le Dauphin would mention his exquisite use of the seemingly blood-given gift. Viewed as a libertine character by the standards of the contemporary Court of Louis XIV, Alexandre had plenty of affairs, most notably with the Mademoiselle de Moncontour, ''the ''Marquis de Francières, and, although rather controversial, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin. On the death of his sister, Madame la Duchesse de Mercoeur, Alexandre felt a deep episode of melancholy. Both of them were known for spending extensive amounts of time in conversation. Although at times they would disagree with each other, they both found that they related on most things, much beyond their blood ties. Although not showing it often, Alexandre had a mercurial temper. It would be exhibited the day of the death of Grand Monsieur, his grandfather. Immediately upon arrival to his chambers, after being excused from Court, he would utterly wreck one of the rooms, falling to his knees, and crying into his hands. L'Impératrice would later walk in, much to the great surprise of the Marquis. Using what composure he had left in him, he would stand and deliver a bow. L'Impératrice ''would take it upon herself to extend an offer to Alexandre, asking if he would like to spend a few days away from Court. Although surprised and grateful, he would generously decline, stating "Mais Majesté, je ne peux pas! J'appartiens ici, comme l'ordre de mes rendez-vous. Non seulement ma Famille, mais mes titres et positions exigent également que je reste." (But Majesty, I can not! I belong here, as the order of my appointments. Not only my family, but my titles and positions also require me to stay.) He would be excused from the regular activities of the Court for the rest of the evening. Much unlike his younger brother, Louis-Paul Jules, he enjoyed the Hunt and took interests in martial education. 'Appearance' Alexandre's physique was no doubt something that caught the eye of everyone who would lay eyes upon him. Relatively tall, like his great-uncle and father, he would somewhat tower over the other courtiers who cannot help but be intimidated by such. His curly, blonde hair appears to be almost fiery when in the sun or light in general. His icy blue eyes would appear light-grey until one could get a good look at them. His face would be of an unintentionally seductive nature, perfectly sculpted to fit his personality. His smile would win over almost anyone, exposing how truly manipulative he can be at times. His body would remain in a healthy and muscular state due to Alexandre keeping himself on a largely Spartan diet and doing plenty of exercises. '''Court of Louis XIV Raphael de Blois' Position At Court, Alexandre succeeded his uncle, Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan, as the Grand Chambellan de la Maison by appointment by his great-uncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart who would usually grant positions at court to those who he could trust. Because of this, Alexandre would wield somewhat larger influence than an ordinary Marquis would at the Court of Louis XIV. Following the death of the Cardinal de Mortemart, Alexandre would be appointed by l'Empereur to the reputable title of Grand Maître de la Maison. Much to the surprise of the Court, his first task was one of great moment. He would be required to procure the pedigree of all the households of the nobility. Although it would be completed with impeccable timing, he found the job to be quite tedious, especially with the soon-following appointment of Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre. Although not taking the position of Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre as seriously as his appointment of Grand Maître, Alexandre would institute a necessary reform of the Garde Impériale de l'Empereur. Among the reforms, a new manual would be written under his tenure. In addition to this, he would appoint a Grand Prévôt de la Maison, who would simultaneously serve in the Garde Impériale de l'Empereur as a Capitaine. Rumours Rumours of the Court regarding Alexandre are plentiful. Like the generation prior to himself, the Rochechouart de Mortemart remained under attack by the younger or less wealthy houses. He is personally rumoured to have usual affairs with several people. Of all of the people Alexandre is believed to have affairs with, the Mademoiselle de Moncontour is the most evident. Upon Alexandre's engagement to Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou, Mademoiselle, he was commanded by Madame la Dauphine and l'Empereur himself to end his lifestyle as a libertine character. He would take such orders, immediately dismissing his maîtresse, the Mademoiselle de Moncontour. Monseigneur le Dauphin would later suggest that Alexandre take up a maîtresse to "keep him well." The Mademoiselle de Moncontour would find her place back at the Court of Louis XIV Raphael on 3 January 1758, to the great disapproval of Madame la Dauphine. ''Alexandre would be the first to meet her, obviously, even though he had been strongly frustrated and depressed due to events from earlier on in the day. During a ball held by ''Monseigneur le Dauphin, Alexandre would find himself dancing with the Dauphin, ''much to the dislike of his brother, the ''Comte de Limoges. A few minutes into the dance, they would reveal who they both were, bringing up a conversation they had after their arrival to Paris. Shortly, the two would enter into yet another conversation. This conversation would end entirely different than the other had, with Monseigneur le Dauphin stating that 'he expected him to visit his bedchamber when they arrive back.... home'. Monseigneur le Dauphin Relations with the Dauphin weren't exactly consistent. Like his brother, Louis-Paul Jules, Alexandre shared a love for the Dauphin much beyond his title. Originally finding that they had an interest in each other at a masquerade in Paris, Monseigneur and Alexandre would have a rather difficult relationship, being kindled and extinguished at the blink of an eye. Alexandre brought about his own downfall several times with the Dauphin, exhibiting his interests in nearly all the handsome and beautiful courtiers, sometimes blatantly disregarding the Dauphin. He'd, upon being reminded that the Dauphin "doesn't play second fiddle", make attempts to apologise for his disrespect and behaviour towards the Dauphin. He'd be caught by the Dauphin, with two men in the bed where he was sleeping, the morning after a ball at the Château d'Houilles. Already upset from an event happening prior, the Dauphin walked in and told all that they were expected to leave as soon as possible, preferably to court. Waking up with a trembling headache (caused by the heavy drunkenness from the night before), Alexandre disregarded anything that was said from his departure to his arrival, including the entire incident which led him to leaving. The arrival at court later that day wasn't exactly one which Alexandre would like. While doing his personal finances, as he couldn't trust a valet to do them, Monseigneur, Mademoiselle de Moncontour, Madame la Princesse, and the Cardinal de Rohan walked in. Short messages being given from both sides, Alexandre would eventually end it with "Si tu viens m'insulter, Moncontour, tu peux partir." (If you've come to insult me, Moncontour, you may leave.) Following this encounter, they would all leave, with the exception of the Cardinal. Alexandre would take his confession, as he had requested when the Cardinal first entered the room. As a form of apology for all the ways Alexandre had mistreated the Dauphin, whether directly or indirectly, he would have a statue of the Dauphin's favourite Greco-Roman god made, Apollo. Having it delivered directly to the Dauphin's appartements, Alexandre ensured that he received the gift and read the note. Much to Alexandre's pleasure, the Dauphin accepted his apology without a second thought, reportedly stating that, "Perhaps I shall expect to see you later" to Alexandre. In great appreciation of his apology's acceptance, he took up upon the Dauphin's hidden offer, rekindling their relationship which had been in tattered pieces only a day prior. Following Alexandre's return to court in June 1763 just prior to being sent to war in England, Monseigneur and Alexandre had a sharp rekindling of their relationship, one in which is believed that will stay. As an example of dedication to each other, the two are reported to have spent an entire week within the Chateau de Sannois. WIP Marquis de Francières Perhaps considered to be Alexandre's most long-term relationship, Francières held a great portion of influence over him. Initially, Francières met Alexandre at a masquerade held by the Dauphin, where they'd spend a majority of the night in either conversation or dancing. Later on in the night, Alexandre and Francières would find themselves in the presence of the Comte de Polignac, another renowned homosexual courtier, who would first come off to the two as a friend, but would later expose his brash intentions. Polignac would find the two outside near the fountain, assuming that the two were already lovers, assuring them that it was okay for the two to show signs of affection. This was far from what the two were at the time. Upon prompting themselves to return inside, Polignac had retrieved the clerics that were present, exposing Alexandre and Francières as amants nobles homosexuels, which would seal their opinion of him as a sworn enemy of the two. Following the night they met, Francières and Alexandre came to rely deeply upon each other, insofar as for Francières to leave his father's home in Choiseul, with him moving into Alexandre's residence of Beauvoir. They'd both serve as emotional support to the other, and when there were visitors to the residence, they were hardly ever seen separated. Because of this, Francières was seen as one of the few people able to calm down Alexandre's more libertin temperament. Demoiselle d'Estampes Alexandre would attend the wedding of the Comte de Guingamp on 30 December 1757. Immediately after the wedding, the small group that was in attendance (the group consisted of no more than 3 carriages) would find place at the Château de Bizy. Those in the group were: Anne Helene d'Estampes, the now-''Comtesse de Guingamp'', Monsieur le Prince, the Comte de Guingamp, and Alexandre. The party had spent the night at the Château de Bizy on the request of the Comte de Guingamp. ''The next day, Alexandre would take interest in Anne Helene d'Estampes, the young, attractive and intelligent daughter of the ''Baron de Mauny. It is said that during a walk in the gardens of Bizy, Alexandre snuck a peck on the cheek from the Demoiselle, to which she would say "I sure would like to see more of you." It wasn't long after this that Alexandre insisted she request permission from her father to come to Argenteuil with him and join the rest of the Court, stating that it was "Une honte terrible qu'une telle beauté reste enfermée par sa famille et privée de rejoindre la communauté de possibilités infinies qu'est la Cour de notre gracieux Empereur, Louis XIV." (A terrible shame that such a beauty should remain locked up by her family and be deprived of joining the community of endless possibilities that is the Court of our gracious Emperor, Louis XIV.) The information regarding the Demoiselle d'Estampes would not reach the Court for roughly a month. It would take another two weeks for it to reach l'Empereur and the Cardinal de Mortemart. Stabbing in 1758 At yet another ball held by Monseigneur le Dauphin, Alexandre would be attacked by a Provincial girl, who would stab him in the abdomen with a dagger. Reportedly, the girl said something along the lines of "Les Provinciaux envoient leurs salutations." ''(The Provincials send their regards.) He'd, immediately following the stabbing, be moved into the ''Château d'Houilles, where he would be cared for by a physician until he could be promptly moved to'' Beauvoir. To this end, Alexandre would grow to have a distaste of Provincials. ''Monsieur le Duc de Choiseul would ensure that Alexandre was moved to Beauvoir the next morning, much to his great surprise. The two men, who, only 2 days prior, had a fist brawl in the Grand Salon at le Château d'Argenteuil. Due to blood loss, it would take Alexandre longer than expected to recover, himself remaining at Beauvoir for nearly 2 weeks. Despite being in immense pain, he'd refuse to remain in his bed; it is reported that the physician had servants force him to remain in his bed. Alexandre's close friend and technical Chevalier' en Titre'', Monsieur le Marquis de Francières, would aid in helping him regain his strength. As Alexandre's wound was nearly healed, he'd fall asleep with the Marquis by his side. In an attempt to reposition himself, Alexandre would unintentionally tear open his wound, blood getting everywhere, where he'd wake up screaming. The physician, who would enter upon hearing the screams, would reclose it and place on new bandages. The stabbing itself would leave Alexandre with a clearly visible scar on his middle-left abdomen. Following the stabbing, Alexandre found himself to be rather popular, according to the company he received at his residence at Beauvoir. Duc de Chaulnes WIP '''Issue * Louis-Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquis de Vivonne (10th February 1758 - Présent) * Louis-Marie Hyacinthe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Fontainebleau * Marie-Aglaé Isabelle de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Mortemart * Marie-Bénédicte Germaine de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Saint-Cyr Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles & Styles * 10 June 1737 - Present Sa Seigneurie, Monsieur le Marquis de Montpipeau *'12 March 1758 - Present' Sa Grâce, Monsieur le Duc de Mortemart *'June 1763' "Molly Morty" ''Not a title or style, but rather, a derogatory alias given by the British forces in reference to the Duc's homo- or bisexuality. ''Honours * July 14 1765 Chevalier de l'Ordre de Saint-Michel Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:Grandelumierian Comtes Category:Grandelumierian Seigneurs Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Maréchal de Grandelumière Category:Grandelumierian Military Figures Category:Emperor's Council Category:Grandelumierian Princes